


laundromat

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: jihoon now wonders why seungkwan doesn't mind going down to the laundromat 24/7.





	laundromat

"kwan, could you do me a favour and bring the clothes down to the laundromat?" jihoon called out from his room, which was always locked.

hearing the elder's question, seungkwan huffed out an annoyed 'okay' before grabbing the basket full of clothes and stumbling downstairs.

-

playing with the last ten cents he had for the drying machine, seungkwan tossed the coin from his palm to another.

as the machine let out a strained 'ding', seungkwan stood up with the coin loosely clasped between his fingers. 

when he struggled transferring the wet clothes, he unknowingly had released his fingers and there went his final coin, rolling underneath the machines.

letting out a frustrated groan, seungkwan knelt on the ground and peeked underneath the dusty interior of the washing machine.

his coin was nowhere to be seen amongst the dust balls that irritated his eyes. dusting himself and standing back up, seungkwan hopefully looked around the area to find help.

seungkwan didn't want to risk getting a scolding from jihoon so as he winced at the sight of the wrinkled elderly and moms with a bad mood, he gratefully planted his eyes on a boy whose back was facing him.

tapping his back cautiously, seungkwan began to blabber. "oh hey there!! do you have an extra coin to spare? i lost mine underneath the endless, dusty mac-."

the boy had turned around, causing seungkwan to adruptly stop. 'he's GORGEOUS', seungkwan's mind had hollered to himself.

with pretty brown eyes and the softest blonde locks hanging over them, this boy gave off such an attractive vibe seungkwan couldn't resist.

"oh yeah sure!" the boy gave a bright smile, passing seungkwan's opened palm a coin.

"i'm hansol," the male had continued afterwards when seungkwan didn't leave.

giving the shorter a wink, hansol beamed widely. "see you around!" saying that, the male began to gather his laundry and left.

"i'm seungkwan!!! and thanks!" seungkwan called out to the disappearing figure, breaking out into a bright blush.

-

jihoon can't help but be suspicious since seungkwan suddenly loves going to the laundromat so much.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) if you wanna


End file.
